Paradise Lost
by LeChaton
Summary: Rose loses the love of her life, her Doctor. All thats left is her memories. Rose/10th Doctor


Paradise Lost 

By LeChaton

Rose stood pressed against the wall, tears streaming down her face. How could such a thing have happened? There had to be a way to fix this, right? He always fixed things. He had to fix this.

-"You see all we have to do is send them into the void, then I'll seal off the rift and nothing will cross over again!"-

She struck the wall with her fist before crumpling to the floor.

"Take me back!" she cried. "Take me back! Take me back!"

There was nothing she could do. Nothing her mum, or Mickey, or anybody could do.  
It really was like the Doctor said. The rift was closed. That was it.  
In all fairness she should consider herself lucky to be alive...but what was life without her Doctor?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're the first person who's ever come with me here." the Doctor grinned as he walked alongside Rose. "I used to come to this planet a lot when I was young. Just me, a few friends, we were only in our forties then."

"In your forties?" Rose looked at the Doctor as if THAT were the strangest thing that ever was.

"Well by my people's standards, we were pretty much teenagers then."

Rose laughed. The one thing the Doctor never failed to do was make her laugh. The Doctor was leading them down a long path, the trees and grass only seemed to get thicker and taller. This particular planet was very green. Hot and green, but not hot in a tropical sense, despite the humidity. There was a loud rustle in the grass next to Rose.

"Doctor!" she nearly whispered, "Look! Deer!"  
There were three large animals that had been grazing and were looking now at Rose and the Doctor.

"Well Rose, those aren't deer, not exactly, but they are beautiful."  
The creatures stood for a moment more before darting off into the nearby woods.

"Right. Well on we go!" The Doctor took the lead further into the bramble. Rose stumbled and struggled through the thicket, pulling at vines and thorns.

"What is this? Its like bloody 'Lord of the Rings' in here!" Rose smiled as the Doctor cast a glance back her way at the wayward comment. After a good half-hour more the Doctor stopped in a small clearing on a hill. Rose kneeled down and panted.

"So is this where you were taking me?" she asked.

"Yep. This would be it. You like it?"

"It's lovely. Its just quite hot." Rose stood up and turned away for just a moment before she felt the Doctor slip up behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he turned her to face him and pulled her into a kiss. It was shocking, but she was not complaining. He threw his coat out on the ground as a blanket and practically tossed her onto it. This was all very new to Rose. It wasn't the first time, but it was very new. The Doctor made quick work of undressing the both of them before he took her. The heat was unbearable, not simply the heat of the world around them, but the heat they created. Rose tried her best to muffle her screams.

"Oh no Rose, don't you ever hold back with me." the Doctor growled into her ear before smacking her one good time on her ass, forcing her to release the scream he so wanted to hear.

"Doctor!!" she yelled over and over between her moans and gasps.  
Their lovemaking seemed to last forever, but it was over all too soon to Rose. She lay in the Doctor's arms staring up into the sky. A moon had never seemed more beautiful. The greenish glow of this one made it particularly attractive.

"We should probably get going." the Doctor stood up and dusted off his clothes before dressing himself.

"We can take a shower when we get back to the TARDIS."

By now it was quite dark so the Doctor was leading Rose by the hand back towards the TARDIS.

"Rose," the Doctor seemed to pause for a moment, "I know I've said this before, but don't go falling in love with me or anything."

"I won't Doctor." Rose smiled and laughed. Of course she wasn't going to fall in love. She already had. That, however, was something she was going to keep to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, I love you."  
Those were her last words to him. She hated herself for not doing something about it sooner. Why didn't she tell him that night? Why did she let it go so easily? Why was it ending like this?

He was gone.

"Rose Tyler...I..." and he was gone.

All that was left now were the tears. She would give anything to go back just for one day, but one day was impossible. She couldn't forget that last time.

-Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose gasped.  
"Doctor, its like paradise!"-

Paradise lost.


End file.
